When installing a plumbing fixture fitting that has an extended height (such as a floor mounted tub filler), the plumbing fixture fitting needs to be rigidly mounted to the mounting surface.
Plumbing fixture fittings having an extended height can be difficult to mount. Additionally, there can be issues with the stability of plumbing fixture fittings having an extended height.